A Fuedal Soap Opera
by Kaze Kami
Summary: When a misunderstanding turned betrayal stirs the air will their fragile romance crumble or is their love built of stronger stuff than they realized.? Inuyasha/Kagome. Revised to include a bit more angst and to make a lot more sense
1. And so it begins

A/N: This is one very revised version of A Feudal Soap Opera. This was my first fic and for those who read it before I revised it thank you. I know it was a mess which is why I pulled it in the first place. It's back though and much better so enjoy it. I'll put the chapters out as I revise them which should be pretty quickly.

Chapter One: And so it begins

It was a quiet day ordinary in the Feudal era. Well maybe quiet wasn't the word fort it.

"OSUWARI !" screamed Kagome. As usual Inuyasha was making another failed attempt to stop Kagome from returning to her time. It was a reoccurring theme with these two.

"What'd you do that for?" whined Inuyasha. Of course, he knew exactly why, but that did nothing to stop the surge of anger that overtook him. "Are you in that much of a hurry to see that Hobo guy?" he snapped, speaking out of anger.

"His name isn't Hobo it's Hojo and I just might go see him you jerk! At least he appreciates me." and with that Kagome turned on her heels and stormed over to the well. She stuck her tongue out before she swinging her legs over the lip and dropping down."Damn it! She knows we have to find the damned shards." he grunted indignantly crossing his arms. Then with an immature huff, Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree to sulk. He felt empty when Kagome went to her time. It was as if a gaping void had appeared in his chest. It was as if when she left his heart went with her. He couldn't help being in love with her, but he wouldn't admit that not even to himself.

"Sulking again I see." came a voice from below Inuyasha's tree. Inuyasha glanced down allowing deep growl to rumble in his throat.

"I'M NOT SULKING !" he snapped, grateful for a place to vent his frustrations. "What, I can't sit in my tree monk?"  
Miroku sighed. "I'm not saying that Inuyasha." replied the monk, waving his hands dismissively. "By all means go right ahead. Just try not to miss Kagome too much. She will come back, she always does."

"Who said I was missing that wench?" snapped Inuyasha through clenched teeth. Who was that lecher to tell him what he was thinking, what he was feeling? He was only vaguely aware that his anger had everything to do with the truth in his words.

Miroku held up his hands defensively. "Just forget I said anything, Inuyasha." and with that he made his hasty retreat, leaving the hanyou to his sulking.

In the absence of Miroku, Inuyasha fell deep into thought. He stared with unfocused eyes at the horizon. _Why do I always feel so.... empty.... when she is gone? _He wondered._ It's like something is missing, something vital. Could I really be in love with Kagome? Impossible! That can't be it! Or maybe… Damn, why is this so hard to figure out?_

His mind generated more questions than answers as he spiraled into depression. Regardless of how he felt he knew it amounted to nothing if she didn't feel the same. This was a bitter sweet realization to say the least.

_So what if I do love her, he thought bitterly, she'd never feel the same. _He idoly tugged at the rosary around his neck. Suddenly it seemed so much smaller than before. _I probably mean nothing to her, just some pet for her to control._ He tugged harder realizing he didn't have the strength to move it._ Even still, I have to know. Can she love me? _

He shook his head hard to shake the thoughts from his mind. He had to apologize to her to start. He had to apologize then go from there. He nodded to himself resolutely and crouched on his branch. With his newfound confidence he jumped from his tree and slipped straight down the well allowing himself to slip through time

Back in Kagome's time she sat on her bed thinking back to the argument she and Inuyasha had just engaged in. _Why must we always have to have those arguments stupid every time I want to go home? Does he want those Shikon shards that bad or could he...? _Kagome shook her head violently to stop those thoughts from gaining a foot hold. _No, that can't be It, he loves Kikyo not me. It has to be the shards._ Her mood darkened as she continued to ponder their morbid love triangle. Then suddenly her mother's voice snatched her from her revere.

"Kagome your little friend Hojo is here." called Mrs. Higurashi

"I'll be down in a minute mom." called back Kagome.

_There was no point in sitting around worrying about a certain hanyou who doesn't care anything about me when I have someone who does care downstairs, she thought_. _Who needs Inuyasha? I'll show him._ With that she dressed quickly and hurried down to meet Hojo. He beamed brightly when she came into view.

"So where to Hojo?" asked Kagome grateful for the distraction

"I thought you might like to go to the movies with me and then maybe the park?" He smiled a sheepish smile feeling quite unsure of himself. Or a least that's how it appeared to her. "Just for fun, of course. Not like a date or anything!" He explained hurriedly afraid he'd lose this opportunity; he'd gotten this far after all.

"Ok." Kagome smiled a sweet smile at him. It sounded a lot like a date to her, but she decided to let it be. She could use the distraction

"Great." said Hojo. He offered an arm and Kagome took it gracefully.

The two of them walked arm in arm toward the movie theater. Hojo's face was plastered with a goofy smile as he strode down the walkway with Kagome on his arm. Kagome's expression was the picture of determination as she walked along side him. _Yes, thought Kagome, this will show Inuyasha I don't need him._ The fact that Inuyasha would know nothing about this little outing never seemed to enter into her mental equation.

Hours simply slipped away like minutes, but neither seemed to notice where time had slipped off to. Kagome had been having a nice time. She had seen a good movie and had thoroughly enjoyed their stroll through the park. She now found herself sitting on a bench with Hojo as the sun slipped away in a veil of deep oranges and blues.

"Thanks for a wonderful time Hojo." said Kagome politely. It had been just the distraction she needed, but given the day she had had she was dead asleep on her feet. Something about going from battling demons to a date centuries away takes a lot out of a person.

"You're welcome Kagome." said Hojo cheerfully. That's when he decided to make his move. Awkwardly, he slipped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. He'd seen it a dozen times before and so far it played out like all his fantasies had, more or less. He was no longer thinking with his head, but had instead handed over control to a more primitive part of his anatomy. Kagome tensed at the sudden movement, surprised by his daring. _What is he thinking, thought Kagome, this is making me a bit uncomfortable. _She had never expected Hojo to be so… forward. Just when she turned to him to tell him to let go she found she didn't see him anymore. As she gazed into his eyes she saw Inuyasha smiling down on her holding her. As her imagination went wild she relaxed into Hojo and laid her head on his chest, much to his delight. She laid there content in her delusion, a delusion that would nearly cost her everything.

A/N: Next chapter coming soon. I actually originally was going to have her hallucinations be because she's so tired, but now I'm thinking something a bit more devious.


	2. A hanyou's heart break

Chapter Two: A hanyou's heart break

Inuyasha's head poked out of the well. It was pitch black as he emerged from the well house and he give himself a minute to adjust to his surroundings. His ears twitched wildly as he got a sense of his surroundings, breathing deeply in hopes of catching her scent. He coughed as his nose was assaulted with the smells that came along with city life. After he was able to separate the mass of scents he found what he sought after. Kagome's scent was there just outside the house, but it was old. He had missed her by at least a few hours. He fixated on the scent following it up the walk way, that's when he noticed it. There was another scent there too, a male scent. It was the young male Hojo's scent that he smelled. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the thought of him with his Kagome, touching her. His first instinct was to rush inside to demand answers, surely they know where he had taken her, but he decided against it. That was what the old Inuyasha would do. No, he'd play it col. No one had to know he was here, at least not yet. He focused his attentions to their scent and began to track them through the city, passing curious pedestrians. The scent seemed fresher as he neared a forested area, so strange for a place like this yet vaguely familiar. Then he remembered, Kagome had shown him this place once on one of the days he was human. Those days he had begun to treasure.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_"Kagome what is this place?" asked Inuyasha, his violet eyes darting around curiously. He had never seen a place like this before, it seemed some how out of place among all the buildings and metal contraptions. Though, he had long since figured out that her world was full of amazing things._

_"It's a park Inuyasha." she giggled at his ignorance and the expression of pure wonder on his face. It's moments like these that she remembered why she loved him." People come here to relax, children come here to play and people my age sometimes come here on dates."_

_"Date's huh?" Inuyasha had heard of these "dates" from Kagome. Thanks to his human state he couldn't contain the question that came to mind. He found himself more open. "Kagome, do go here for dates?" Kagome blinked a few times then answered._

_"I used to, but haven't in a long time. Since before I meet you." Kagome couldn't figure out why he would ask such a thing. _

_"Oh." was Inuyasha's lame reply he couldn't think of anything better to say. He suddenly felt silly for the jealously that had welled within him_. _There was still a chance. Kagome gave him the sweetest smile he had seen from her in a long time. She then took his hand and led him to a bench. They sat down and looked at the sky filled with stars. She leaned her head on his shoulder with a sigh of contentment. They both blushed as they allowed the moment to sink in. That moment was perfect for both of them.  
_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha shook it off he had to find Kagome. He wandered through the park moving on pure instinct as he weaved through the empty benches and not so empty benches undetected. His feet traveled on their own accord. He quickly looked away as he spotted two teens in the park. _They were probably on one of those date things Kagome talked about, thought Inuyasha, as they kissed passionately. _How many nights he dreamed of doing such a thing with Kagome? Though, he could hardly find the nerve to entertain such thoughts in his waking hours. He walked following her scent as it turned corners and went down trails. _At this rate I'll never find her, he thought, why does she have to move so much? _Inuyasha rounded another corner and froze, he'd found her. There, on the very bench he had once sat with Kagome, sat Hojo and Kagome. His heart tightened as she nestled into his chest slightly flushed. Hojo sat with his arm around her watching the stars with an arrogant smirk on his. The hanyou could do nothing more than stare helplessly, unable to cry out. He couldn't believe his eyes. The torment only intensified as Hojo tilted Kagome's head up to look into her eyes. Kagome's eyes seemed clouded as he planted a firm kiss on her lips that she eagerly returned, her breath hitching as he caressed her leg slipping under her skirt. She didn't resist. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat as he bit back the tears. He tore his eyes away from the sight unable to determine if he felt more sorrow or anger. Inuyasha ran blazing through the city blindly not caring where he was running just that he was running. Soon his feet pounded the rooftops as he ran leaping from building to building toward the well, he had to escape. He landed with a soft thud stumbling only slightly. He'd found himself at the bass of the tree very he had been pinned for 50 long years, where this all began. Somehow the betrayal seemed worse this time, more real. He caressed the trunk of the tree.

"Kagome…" his voice came out in a hoarse whisper as his shoulders sagged low. When he reached the well house he felt his knees nearly buckle and braced himself against the door. As the rage built inside him he felt a pressing need for an outlet for all the pain that coursed through him. So he screamed. An ear splitting howl erupted from his throat and burned in his lungs. It echoed through the city as lights came on in windows. His ears pressed flat to his skull and face twisted in sorrow he slunk into the well house. He looked so much older, somehow. He stumbled forward through the entrance and fell into the well letting the light engulf him. In his frenzy he had failed to notice the change in Kagome's scent.

Kagome snapped out of her trance and realized what she was doing. Her mind cleared and images of Inuyasha dissipated, had she just heard his voice? She abruptly jumped up tearing herself from the confused boy's arms. Her eyes were wide with horror as she realized what she had done, what was going to let him do... What had come over her?

"Kagome… what's wrong?" stuttered Hojo, somehow his perfect plan seemed less harmless than before. Somehow the horror in her eyes had broken his resolve. What have I done?

"I'm sorry!" she apologized over and over as collected herself. Then she broke into a run for her home unable to look back at the young man she had just kissed. She didn't want to do what she was doing with Hojo, It was Inuyasha she wanted not Hojo, not his touch... Her mind was slowly clearing as the adrenaline coursed through her. She felt as if she had betrayed him and was disgusted with her self. She felt filthy, like a whore. She knew she couldn't face Inuyasha, not yet. She decided to stay home to get herself together before she had to face him again.

_Why are you so upset, she asked herself, it's not like you and Inuyasha are together he doesn't care for you_? _He doesn't want you._ Somehow this did nothing to stop her feelings. To stop the disgust that rose within her when she thought of his hand creeping up her skirt, how she had kissed harder. What had come over her? Why was her head pounding? She had no idea, but she did know one thing. She couldn't face him. She would just have to take some time out to recover; she'd leave when he came to fetch her. She would get it together, regain her senses. He'd never know what she'd done. Slowly she fell into a fitful sleep filled with Inuyasha's touch and Hojo's face.

Inuyasha appeared on the other side of the well. He dragged his body out and slumped next to it, he didn't even have the energy to jump into his tree. He was near tears a place he hadn't been in a very long time; he wondered how long he could hold them_._

_I guess she really does love him, thought Inuyasha, I mean gods the look on her face, the lust in her eyes. _The image of Kagome being held by the boy Hojo was burned into his memory. How she clung to him, kissed him… That was too much. A single tear slipped through is closed eyes and rolled down his cheek to fall on the ground. His chest ached as if his heart had been physically ripped out. He curled up into a little ball and cried like a child for his lost love. He never imagined that such pain could exist and for the first time in a long time, he didn't want to live. He stayed that way for several hours before he had the strength to move to his tree where he couldn't be seen. He closed his eyes tight against the images that haunted him. Inuyasha would not get much sleep this night.

The young demon slayer watched in horror as the hanyou wept in his sleep. She was troubled, deeply troubled. She didn't know what to make of what she was seeing or even believe she was seeing it. What could have happened on the other side of that well to cause that? She didn't have to heart to find out, not now. As she turned and walked toward the village she remained deep in thought, one question burning in her mind. What has broken Inuyasha?

A/N: I decided that Sango should see instead of Miroku. It makes this triangle a bit more interesting. Should I change the pairing?


	3. A new Inuyasha?

Chapter 3: A new Inuyasha? The Inuyasha mystery

During the night Inuyasha had found sleep. It was a restless one filled with images of Kagome and Hojo kissing and caressing one another, but sleep none the less. It was, by far, the worst sleep of his he could remember. He was grateful for the graceful return to the waking world and committed never to leave it again. He woke to find a pair of eyes staring down at him. They belonged to Sango. She had been looking at him because she found him on the ground with twigs in his hair as if he had fallen out of his tree. The notion was simply beyond bizarre, he never fell from his tree, but considering what she had witnessed she found that she could believe anything.

"Hey Sango what's up? How'd you get up here?" His eyes held an emotion she couldn't place before they faded to dull amber. "Oh, never mind. It looks like I fell out the tree."  
Sango blinked staring with a look of complete and utter confusion, though she was vaguely aware of what he said she was quickly finding that maybe she couldn't believe anything right off. _No gruffness in his voice. No excuse why he isn't in his tree and what's with the look in his eyes? What did she do to you?_ She watched as he stood and brushed himself off sending debris in all directions.

"Is Kaede done making breakfast?" asked Inuyasha. Sango could do nothing more than nod dumbly, she wasn't quite sure how to approach this new Inuyasha. "Thanks, are you ok Sango?" She once again nodded her reply. He turned his back to her and walked toward the village leaving Sango where she stood in shock.  
His voice lacked its usual gruff tones, instead adopting a more mono tone. _Like Sesshomaru's voice_. That thought scared her. Shaking off her fears she followed in his wake determined to get to the bottom of this somehow.

"Hey Kaede, food's done right?" asked Inuyasha in a nonchalant fashion. His voice was even and his eyes were expressionless.

"Yes, it is Inuyasha." Kaede eyed him, thrown off by his behavior. Any number of things were wrong with this particular picture. All her Miko senses told her that it was indeed Inuyasha, but something was obviously wrong. She noticed Miroku was doing the same. He was the first to voice his concerns.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" asked the monk carefully.

"I'm fine Miroku." He replied, his tone never changing. Miroku, however, was far from convinced. It appeared he knew something and he wasn't going to be denied his answers. That's when Sango then made her appearance

"I don't believe you Inuyasha I saw you last night after your return from Kagome's time." said Miroku, Sango had to stifle her gasp. How could she have missed it? Her eyes darted to Inuaysha who barely flinched at the statement.

"Don't worry, I wont tell a soul what I witnessed that night." said Miroku as he leveled the hanyou with a gaze. A barley audible sigh escaped Inuyasha.

"I see." This was all that Inuyasha said before sitting down to his breakfast.  
Kaede and Shippo exchanged glances somehow finding themselves out of the loop. All eyes were on Inuyasha as he ate, rather than consumed, his meal. He ate with grace and manners that rivaled that of a well groomed lord. The difference was striking and drew all the attention from the room. He took small bits and chewed quietly. Something was certainly amiss and Sango wasn't one for staying quiet about things that demanded attention. She decided to abandon tack In favor of answers.

"Ok Inuyasha, that's it, what is your problem?" She stated bluntly, hands on her hips as she leveled a pointed stare.

"What?" he replied, his voice eerily calm. He even stopped eating..

"Don't give me that! Something is wrong, damn it. Miroku wasn't the only one who saw you last night…" Inuyasha's façade slipped a bit at the revelation. He'd been careless. Sango ignored the stares she was receiving in favor or glaring at Inuyasha and his emotion less gaze. Somehow it only served to piss her off. Inuyasha put down his chop sticks and wiped his mouth never lowering his gaze. Miroku could see things were quickly getting out of hand and stood to intervene.

"What exactly happened on the other side of the well?" Miroku eyed him critically as he coaxed Sango to a sitting position by touching her shoulder.

"Yea Inuyasha, usually when you come back you have one very mad Kagome on your heels." added Shippo, his curiosity increasing.

"Does Kagome even know ye came Inuyasha?" came her well calculated query. She had a way of getting the heart of the matter that only comes with years of experience.

"No Kaede, she doesn't." he replied, ignoring the collective gasp the filled the room. His show of restraint was slipping.

"So you didn't just rush in and grab her from whatever she was doing? Are you sick or something?" pressed Shippo, oblivious to the pained expression that was creeping into the half-demon's eyes.

"No…" came Inuyasha's soft reply. His voice pitched slightly as if it were about to crack. It seemed Kaede had struck a nerve

"What was she doing Inuyasha?" asked Kaede who could clearly hear the hurt in Inuyasha's voice. She had hit the heart of the matter and decided to drive it home.

She was denied, however, as he silently rose to his feet. "Thank you for breakfast Kaede." he replied softly, before turning to take his leave. The conversation was over.

The group settled into a heavy silence as they pondered what they had just learned. Whatever had changed him had occurred in Kagome's time. The only question was; what had Inuyasha seen Kagome do?

As the group pondered what could possibly have happened, Inuyasha had taken the time to walk and clear his head. That's when he caught the scent.

"Kouga." Inuyasha's voice was ice cold as he spoke. He growled deep, malice in his words. Then he smirked, he'd found his outlet.___"It's the end of the road wolf…"_

Inuyasha hadn't gotten far before Kouga was upon him. He tore through the trees like a tornado and when the winds subsided he stood there glaring.

"Where is my women dog breath!" cried the wolf demon, a cocky smirk plastered across his face. He cracked his knuckles letting the threat hang between you.

"She isn't here wolf. She is in her own time." Inuyasha was uncharacteristically clam allowing his anger to build within him, he wanted this to be a one shot deal.

"Her own what? You're full of it dog breath! Where have you hidden my woman? I won't ask you again" growled Kouga dangerously. Now, he was really pissed. How dare he feed him lies while holding his Kagome captive?

"Look you pathetic wolf, she isn't here and I haven't hidden her." Inuyasha smirked dangerously, they effect was disturbing. "That means no Kagome to save your sorry ass, wolf. I will be sure to make it slow and painful..." with that he attacked Kouga with more speed and grace than he'd ever shown before. Kouga barley had time to evade the blow, even with the aid of the shards in his legs.  
_Damn how did he get so fast? Thought Kouga. Is he using the shards? _The battle picked up the pace as Kouga's sloppy evasions began paying dividends. He cried in pain as Inuyasha's attacks became more accurate, swifter. He found that his confidence was slipping and before long he'd lose more than his pride. The hanyou's strength only seemed to increase as it dragged on, as did his enjoyment. He took a sick pleasure in inflicting pain allowing all his anger and pain to pour into this fray. Kouga could hardly defend himself, let alone mount an offensive. It was all he could do to stay alive. Slowly but surely, fear crept into the pit of his stomach. Inuyasha could smell it.

"What's the matter wolf? Can't hit me?" Inuyasha let out short barks of laughter as the wolf's anger flashed masking his fear. Inuyasha was mad with rage, and his insanity shown bright in his eyes. The battle wore on and Kouga found himself simply bracing for impact, he could no longer intelligently defend himself. Death seemed to be a few strikes away and Kouga didn't know how much longer he could hold out against this onslaught.

"Kagome you have a visitor." called Mrs. Higurashi from the foot of the stairs.

"Tell them to go away?" replied Kagome, turning into her pillow. She shut her eyes tight and sighed miserably.

"Come on Kagome you have been up there all day. Please, you have to come down? He's not leaving until you get down here" she pleaded with her distraught daughter. Though she couldn't fathom what could have made her so upset, she had her suspicions that a certain silver haired dog demon was involved.

He? That caught her attention. "Who is it?" she called hoarsely. Her heart pounded as she dreaded the response.

"Hojo-Chan." called back Mrs. Higurashi.

"Hojo!" Kagome flinched at the name. She had wondered when he'd come, she just hadn't expected it to be so soon. _Well look at how far he got, she thought bitterly._ She had to force down the bile as she thought of how she pawed at him, like bitch in heat. She tossed the covers aside and quickly headed to the stairs slowing when she reached them.__"Oh, I'm sorry Hojo." she called down from the top of the stairs straining to sound disappointed. I just remembered that I have someone I have to meet up with. Take a rain check?" Hojo blushed at the site of the young girl.

"It's ok Kagome we can talk another time." He replied, licking his lips nervously. Turning quickly, he made a hasty retreat, suddenly aware that he had forgotten why he'd came.

"Kagome why did you lie to that nice boy?" said Mrs. Higurashi in a dangerously low voice. She hated when her daughter lied, though given the circumstances, she couldn't help the twinge of humor that rose in her.  
Kagome held up her hands up defensively taking a few steps back from her mother. She was scary when she got like that.

"I wasn't lying! I'm going to the feudal era." replied Kagome hastily, maybe a bit too much so.

"Oh, really?" said Mrs. Higurashi with her hands on her hips, thoroughly unconvinced. She had to fight a smirk at her daughter's look of horror. "So you planned to go in looking like that?" Her voice betrayed her giving away her amusement.  
Kagome looked at her self and blushed feeling slightly sick. She was dressed in only her panties and a big shirt, her house cloths. Then a thought came to her. _**HOJO SAW ME LIKE THIS! **_She was mortified as she rushed up the stairs pulling the shirt down past her knees.

A/N: I shortened the chapter a bit, resolving to add the end of the fight to the next chapter. I wasn't kidding when I said I revised it. I also gave the Hojo Kagome encounter a racier feel. I hope you liked it.


End file.
